I Wanna Be With You Alone
by carousel333
Summary: That one kiss and Kendall felt dizzy, more dizzy than the entire bottle of champagne in the limo made him feel. He was breathless and drunk on Carlos and yet it wasn't enough.


**Title: ****I Wanna Be With You Alone**

**Pairing**: Kendall/Carlos

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: That one kiss and Kendall felt dizzy, more dizzy than the entire bottle of champagne in the limo made him feel. He was breathless and drunk on Carlos and yet it wasn't enough.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BTR.

**Author's Notes**: Title is from "Talk is Cheap" by Chet Faker. Thank you for reading!

Kendalll tried to keep the moan stifled, but by the feel of the smirk against his neck he could tell Carlos heard it anyway. They were currently sitting in the back of a limo, on the way back to his swanky mansion in Hollywood Hills after the premier of Carlos' directorial debut, which James just so happened to star in.

After BTR disbanded, they all went their separate ways. Except that they didn't really. Logan went to medical school at UCLA, Kendall finally took the solo career Gustavo had offered him multiple times, Carlos went to film school to study directing, while James went on to sing, act, model and do pretty much whatever he wanted. Logan was the only one who didn't continue on in the show business world, but they were all still in Los Angeles. He was now working as a research assistant at Cedars-Sinai Medial Center and engaged to Camille, who also had a small part in Carlos' movie.

Once it was discovered that Carlos could direct, he never went anywhere without a camera, his main subject being the 4 boys from Minnesota and it all started on the tour bus. Kendall was positive that if anyone ever made a documentary about Big Time Rush, the first person they would call for video footage would be Carlos. If Carlos didn't make the movie himself, that is.

Carlos finally landed himself a deal with Universal Pictures to make a movie that he had written and eventually directed. He cast James as the lead across from some gorgeous red-head named Haley, that played his best friend/love interest. Kendall wrote and recorded a song on the soundtrack. They liked to keep it all in the family.

The premier went off without a hitch. All four of them were there, leading to the media to proclaim it a BTR reunion, which Kendall found a little ridiculous. A reunion implies that they haven't seen each over for a substantial amount of time, which was just not the case. He still saw all of them almost every day. Logan and Camille lived in a condo about 15 minutes away, James lived right next door to him, and Carlos lived down the hall from him.

Carlos originally had an apartment downtown, but moved in with Kendall after Carlos set his kitchen on fire. It turned into a big mess with his landlord, so Kendall let him move in until he could find something more permanent. That was over a year ago, but Kendall wasn't complaining.

Especially since Carlos living with him allowed him constant access to the services Carlos was currently providing. His hand on his dick, his mouth sucking at his neck, Kendall would never get tired of this.

Growing up, Carlos may have been inexperienced but he was never afraid to try something new. And while now at 28 he was way more experienced, the up for adventure attitude Carlos always had was still there. Kendall liked to take advantage of that.

Kendall moaned once more, before cupping Carlos' ass to pull him on his lap with one hand and used his other hand to grab the back of Carlos' neck and pull him down for a kiss. The kiss was hard and wet and so amazing Kendall never wanted it to stop.

Breaking for air, Carlos pulled at the bow tie around Kendall's neck, then unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of his shirt.

"Baby, your movie was amazing."

Carlos' smile was blinding. "Thank you. You've seen it before, though."

"I know, but being at the premier, watching it in the theater, just reminded me of what a great director and story teller you are."

"And how great was James? The chemistry between him and Haley was off the charts. I don't think anyone was surprised when they started hooking up off screen. He was perfect for that role, I am so thankful that he agreed to be in it."

"He was made for the spotlight. Enough about James. Kiss me."

Carlos was happy to oblige.

When the limo pulled up to their house, they straightened their clothes and wiped their mouths, before getting out and tipping the limo driver. When the limo pulled away, Carlos grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him toward the front door.

"Keys? Open the door. Hurry up."

Movie premiers made Carlos horny. Score one for Kendall.

Kendall tried and failed a few times to put the key in the lock. Carlos' lips on his neck was hella distracting.

"Come on, Kendall."

"I'm trying, damn. Give me a second." The lock finally clicked and Carlos bit down slightly on his pulse point.

"You're going to give me a hickey."

"Maybe that's the point."

"What are we, horny teenagers?"

"Teenagers? Definitely not. Horny. Always."

Carlos jumped straight up and into Kendall's arms, slamming their mouths together. There was no way they were going to make it to either one of their bedrooms, so Kendall took a handful of steps toward the living room before dropping Carlos on the couch and settling between Carlos' legs.

"Kendall... Kendall... no teasing. Come on, just let me fuck you. Or you fuck me, I don't care."

Kendall opened his mouth to reply, but before he could he heard a throat clear from behind the couch.

Kendall and Carlos both froze, looking at each other with slight panic. They both sat up to see James and Logan sitting at the island in his kitchen, a couple beers sitting in front of them. He was so wrapped up in Carlos he didn't even realize that the lights were already on when they came in which could have alerted him of their presence and avoided the awkward conversation that was about to follow.

"Hey guys," Logan said cheekily.

"Great movie, Carlos," James chimed in. "Really, awesome. Premier was a lot of fun. Don't you think, Logan?"

"Oh yeah, one of the most fun movie premiers I have ever been to. What about you, Kendall? You having a good night?"

Kendall grumbled, "Not anymore I'm not." He slid off of Carlos' lap and on to the other side of the couch. He knew he should probably move farther away from Carlos, but standing up just wasn't an option right now. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here? We told you weeks ago that we were going to come over after to celebrate."

"And I told you weeks ago that wasn't necessary," Kendall choose to ignore Logan's eye roll. "How did you guys get in?" James just smiled and held up his keys. Kendall needed to get that spare key back ASAP.

"Don't you two have some women in your lives that you should be bothering instead of here bothering us?"

"Camille went home right after the premier. I sent her home in our car and came here with James."

"Haley's family is here and I definitely don't want to get caught up in that trap. I like her and all but I don't see us getting that serious."

"God forbid you meet her family," Kendall grumbled. James always was a fickle dater. Age had done nothing to change that.

"So, are we going to talk about what just happened or..." James trailed off as he looked back and forth from Kendall to Carlos.

Kendall shrugged, "We don't have to."

"Carlos?" Logan questioned. Carlos, who had yet to say anything, looked up. "You have anything to say?"

"Uhh... thanks for coming tonight? It meant a lot to me."

James rolled his eyes, "I was in the movie, it was kind of expected that I be there. And so not what we we're talking about."

Now Carlos rolled his eyes. He stood up and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and stood on the other side of the island. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Let's see... How long has this been going on? Are you guys dating? And most importantly why the hell didn't you guys tell us?"

"We don't have to tell you anything," Kendall said from his spot still on the couch.

"Aww, big strong hockey captain still afraid to talk about his feelings?"

"Fuck you, James."

"I have a girlfriend, sort of, so I'll pass, but it sounded like Carlos was ready to take you up on that offer if his begging and pleading is anything to go by."

Carlos, for his part, didn't look embarrassed or ashamed. He just leaned back against the counter and took another sip of his beer. And damn if he didn't look sexy doing it.

"I have another question," James stated when it was clear Carlos wasn't going to rise to the bait. "Who's on top? My money is on Kendall. He's too much of a control freak."

Kendall and Carlos both glared while Logan laughed and clinked his beer bottle against James'.

Kendall was done with them. "Okay, both of you out. Now."

Logan held up his bottle, "We can't drive, we've been drinking."

"Good thing James lives next door. Go sleep it off at his house."

"Why, so you can sleep it off with Carlos?"

"Out. Now."

Kendall finally stood up, grabbing the bottles out of James and Logan's hands and slamming them down on the counter. He threw open the backdoor, to push them both out.

When James bought the house next door to his, they had a gate built into the fence between their homes making a convenient pathway to each other's house. Now that he thinks about it, it wasn't uncommon for James to come over unannounced. It was shocking he and Carlos haven't been caught yet.

Once they were both out of the door, Kendall made sure to lock the sliding door. He turned to look at Carlos, who was already looking at him.

"Why do they assume I'm on the bottom? Is it because I'm small?"

"Don't listen to them. Besides, you've been on the top plenty of times. I like when you're on top."

"Yeah?" Carlos asked bashfully. He wasn't ashamed when James was poking fun of that fact that he was practically begging Kendall for sex but now when it was just the two of them, he seemed almost shy. Kendall could just kiss him.

"Oh yeah. Want to top me right now?" Kendall lifted Carlos so he was sitting on the counter.

"Kendall, I think we should talk about what we are going to tell them."

"We don't have to tell them anything."

"You know they aren't going to stop until they get answers."

Kendall sighed tightening his hold on Carlos' hips, resting his head on his shoulder. Carlos ran is fingers lightly through his hair and Kendall closed his eyes, content to be there in Carlos's arms. This was the moment he dreaded. The moment where James and Logan found out and they would have to explain what this was, when in reality he had no idea himself.

When he felt Carlos kiss the top of his head, Kendall couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

Suddenly there was a knock at the sliding door. He lifted his head to see Logan and James standing there laughing and pointing.

"Oh my god, what are they twelve?" Kendall snapped before turing on his heel and storming out of the kitchen and down the hall toward his bedroom.

He roughly removed the undone bow-tie that still hung around his neck, kicked his shoes off and shoved them in the corner. Stripping down to his boxers, Kendall hung up the tuxedo in the black garment bag that needed to return tomorrow. He brushed his teeth before putting the toothpaste back in the cabinet and slamming the door shut.

Fucking James and Logan. They ruined the whole night. Tonight was supposed to be about Carlos and them celebrating together, just the two of them. He wanted to show Carlos how proud he was that his first film was such a success. Not only had they been found out, they were mercilessly teased. Kendall never took to teasing too well.

The weather was still fairly warm, so he opted out of pajama pants and just kept his boxers on. The threw the pillows on the floor and pulled back the covers just as a knock sounded on the door.

He looked up to see Carlos poking his head in. "Hey."

"What did tweetle dee and tweetle-dumb want?"

"Apparently they took bets on if we continued to make out. James tried to count hugging as a win but I guess technically Logan won because we weren't making out. He said you'd be too pissed off to continue."

Kendall snorted before dropping unceremoniously on the bed.

"Which it looks like you are."

"Aren't you?"

"Not really." Carlos crossed to room, to kneel on the bed next to Kendall's hip.

"You were just complaining that they were making fun of you being on the bottom."

"I know they were just kidding and they are probably legitimately curious. They had no idea this was going on and they found out in an interesting way." Carlos laughed and Kendall couldn't help but crack a smile. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because those guys are idiots, that's why."

"Did you not want them to ever find out? Did you just want this to remain a secret forever?"

Kendall jerked his head up to look at Carlos. He was looking at him timidly, almost like he wished he could take back the question. "What? No, that's not it at all. We haven't exactly talked about what this is, so I'm not sure what we are going to tell them."

Talk about what this is? What were they, a bunch of girls that needed to talk about their feelings? Kendall was beginning to think he was the ultimate girl. He was definitely going soft.

"Well I told them to come over for breakfast tomorrow, so..."

Kendall sighed. "Can we just tell them that it is none of their business?"

Carlos looked wounded by the statement, but he had no idea why. "Tell them whatever you want, Kendall. I'll just agree with whatever you say."

He moved to get off the bed, but Kendall grabbed his arm. "Hey, I just wasn't expecting tonight to be the night they found out is all. I told Logan all those weeks ago that we could celebrate another time, that after the premier we were just going to come home. I didn't know that they were going to just show up here. I wanted tonight to just be you and me because despite whatever this thing between us is, I wanted to show you how proud I am of you. You worked so hard to get here and you deserve it Carlos, you really do."

"You could show me now." Carlos straddled Kendall's thighs, and leaned down to kiss him soundly.

That one kiss and Kendall felt dizzy, more dizzy than the entire bottle of champagne in the limo made him feel. He was breathless and drunk on Carlos and yet it wasn't enough. It was never enough. He wanted Carlos all the time.

Yeah, he was definitely turning into a girl.

He pushed the thought out of his brain, and rolled them over, pinning Carlos down with his hips and kissing him roughly.

Kendall woke up the next day with Carlos draped over him like a monkey and an aching need to pee. The sun was streaming through the curtains, the California heat apparent, even this early in the morning.

He liked days like this. Days when neither of them had anywhere to be and they could spend a majority of the day with food, sex, sleep, food, sex, sleep. A never ending cycle of bliss.

He carefully moved out of Carlos' grasp, trying to move him as little as possible. It was a good think he slept like the dead. He threw on the closest shirt he could find before going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

Figuring he would get a jump start on breakfast, he moved quietly out of the bedroom and down the hall toward his kitchen. He stopped suddenly when James, Logan and Camille came into his view. The three of them were sitting at his kitchen table, coffee and danishes on the table in front of them. How in the world did he forget that they were coming over for breakfast?

"Morning!" Camille chirped when she spotted him.

"Yeah, hey."

He grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and poured coffee into both before adding cream and sugar into his, leaving Carlos' black.

"What are you guys doing here so early?"

"We wanted to make sure you weren't going to back out of story time," Logan smirked.

"Thanks for bringing Camille, by the way."

"Hey, she's family now. She deserves to know whats going on."

"Not yet she's not," Kendall grumbled.

"You watch your mouth Kendall, or you don't get any danishes. And I brought your favorite... peach."

Camille held up a danish for him to see, and his mouth all but watered. Kendall wasn't that into sweets but he loved his coffee and he loved his peach danishes. If he could eat nothing but those danishes ever again, he would be content. He went to take the pastry but she lifted it back out of his reach.

"Story first, danish later."

Kendall glared at her before picking up the two cups of coffee.

"Aww, did you make that for your boyfriend?" James cooed.

"Okay, you know what," Kendall slammed the coffee down, allowing some to spill out onto the counter.

"Just go get him, Kendall," Logan interceded. "The sooner you tell us what is going on the sooner we will leave you alone."

Kendall stomped out of the kitchen like the 5 year old he sometimes wished he still was and down the hall.

In his room, Carlos was still in his bed, but his eyes were open. Carlos smiled and Kendall's heart fluttered.

"What's with all the yelling and slamming?"

Carlos' voice sounded raw and full of sleep. Kendall wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him in bed and continue their lazy day tradition of food, sex, sleep.

"Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb are here. And they brought the Queen of Hearts."

"Aww, don't be mean to Camille."

Kendall pouted, "She won't let me have any peach danishes."

"Come here."

Carlos held out his arms, but Kendall didn't move. "We have to get out there or they are going to come in here and just make things 100 times worse."

Carlos sighed and dropped his arms as he got out of bed, "Fine, let's go."

Kendall grabbed Carlos' arms before he could walk past him out the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Carlos stood on his tip toes to kiss Kendall on his cheek. Kendall smiled softly. "Not what I meant, but.." Kendall leaned down to kiss Carlos on the lips. "Good morning."

"What did you mean?"

"You're not wearing a shirt."

"So?"

"So, don't you think you should put on some clothes before you go out there?"

"All three of them have seen me in much less than my boxers."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Not as much as it seems to bother you."

"Can you just... please go put some clothes on?"

"It's not like any of them are going to jump me."

"Carlos..." Kendall warned, his patience already wearing thin.

Instead of answering, Carlos crossed his arms and changed the subject. "Did you decide what they want to tell them?"

"Why is it up to me to decide?"

"It's not, but I tried to have a conversation with you about it last night and you kind of blew me off. What do you even want this to be Kendall?"

Feelings and relationship talks and ugh... Kendall was not cut out for this. Carlos was always very in touch with his feelings and never had a problem expressing it. The boy wore his heart on his damn sleeve, unlike Kendall. Kendall had cuts and wounds buried so deep it would take a team of professionals to dig them up. From the second his father walked out on him to his treacherous relationships of the past, left him in fear of getting burned.

"I don't know, Carlos. I wish we weren't being pushed into this conversation. I wish we had more than three seconds to come to a conclusion."

Carlos sighed again, clearly not happy with the answer Kendall gave.

"I told you, I will go along with whatever it is you want to tell them. You want to tell them we're just fooling around, you want to tell them we're dating, you want to tell them that last night was the first and last time we ever hooked up then go for it."

"Carlos..."

Kendall was cut off by James and Logan calling their names.

Carlos raised his eyebrows at Kendall, before walking out of the room, in nothing but his boxers.

Kendall ran his hands frustratingly down his face before following him into the kitchen. Carlos was already sitting at the table, the cup of coffee Kendall had poured for him in his hands.

Kendall picked up his own cup before sitting down across the table from Carlos and next to Camille.

"So," James clapped his hands. "Who wants to start?" Nobody said a word. "Carlos?"

"Kendall's got this," Carlos picked up a danish and purposefully took a bite.

Kendall glared at Carlos, while everyone turned to look at him.

"Why do I feel like you guys are fighting?" Logan asked.

"We aren't fighting," Carlos said calmly. "Kendall just so graciously agreed to handle the bulk of this conversation."

"No, Kendall did not." Kendall took a deep breath, "Okay, look, not that this is any of your business, but we started hooking up a few months ago."

"A few being how many?" Logan interrupted.

"3 maybe?" Kendall shrugged, looking to Carlos for confirmation who took another bite of his danish but said nothing.

The next few minutes became and rapid fire question and answer session, Logan, James and Camille taking turns asking the questions, Kendall answering all the questions, Carlos sitting silently.

"Who made the first move?" Logan.

"I did."

"How did it start?" James.

"Alcohol played a big part."

"Are you guys dating?" Camille.

"We uh... haven't actually figured that out yet."

"Are you dating other people?" Camille again.

"I'm not."

They all looked at Carlos who shook his head. Kendall did a mental fist pump.

"Do you still have separate bedrooms?" James.

"Technically, but Carlos rarely sleeps in his own room."

They all take a second to snicker.

"How come you guys haven't told us?" Logan.

"Figured we should probably figure out what this is before we start telling people."

Carlos snorted.

"Something to add?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, you're doing a fine job."

It didn't sound like he thought Kendall was doing a fine job.

"I guess you're stoked, Carlos." Carlos turned his head to look at James. "All those years back in high school crushing on Kendall, and now you're sleeping with him."

Wait? What?

"Damn it, James." Carlos threw the rest of his danish at James' head.

James shrieked and yelled something about his hair but all Kendall could think was, 'Wait? What?'

"You had a crush on me in high school?" Kendall tried to pretend like his mouth wasn't hanging wide open in shock.

"You didn't know that?" James asked. "Oops."

"Wow, so you guys really don't talk at all do you?" Logan asked. "How is it that you live together and that never comes up?"

"All they do is have sex," James laughed.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked again.

"So, maybe I had a little crush. It wasn't a big deal."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Carlos shrugged, "Didn't seem important."

"That's pretty damn important."

"Dude, it was like 12 years ago and it lasted for about half a day. You remember what I was like back then."

And he did. Carlos seemed to have a crush on someone new every week, except the Jennifers. He was in love with them for years. Fuck pretty girls, man.

The next few questions went unanswered by both Kendall and Carlos.

"Does your mom know?" Logan.

"Can I tell her?" James.

"What about Katie?" Logan.

"Can I tell her?" James.

"Does anyone else know?" Logan.

"Seriously... Who's on top?" James.

"Do you switch off? If so, how do you decide who's turn it is?" Logan.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being so boring I practically fall asleep, 10 being I black out from the awesomeness, how would you rate the other person in bed?" James.

"Who gave the first blow job?" Logan.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate each other's oral skills?" James.

"How many times a week do you have sex?" Logan.

"Did you have sex last night?" James.

Camille finally jumped in, "Okay guys, enough with the questions. Seriously though," she turned to glance between Kendall and Carlos, "I'm sure that these two idiots have yet to say anything, but we are really happy for you. Whatever it is you two decide is going on here, you know we will always support you."

"Thanks, Camille," Carlos said softly.

"Which brings us to the point of... what the hell is going on between you two? We want answers man!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at James. He wasn't the only one who wanted answers. "If you would leave us alone for 5 minutes, maybe we could figure it out."

"It doesn't sound like you were doing anything to figure it out. If we hadn't been sitting in your kitchen last night, we would still be in the dark and you two would still be hooking up with out any sort of definition or clarity on what this is," Logan said.

"Start with an easy question," Camille said carefully. "Would you be okay with the other dating someone else?"

Kendall almost shouted, "Hell no!" but refrained at the last minute. He looked timidly over to Carlos who was looking down at his lap.

"Something to think about. On that note we are out of here," Camille stood, kissing Kendall's cheek before walking around the table to do the same to Carlos. "Come on boys, let's leave them alone."

"What, but we barely got any answers," James exclaimed.

"Leave them alone, come on."

Logan let Camille pull him up from his chair. "We'll leave now, but know that this conversation is not over."

"I'm taking the pastries!" James gathered all the danishes he could hold in his hands and all three of them exited the back door.

Kendall sighed and dropped his head loudly on the table. He thought back to high school; one and a half years in Minnesota and 2 and a half years at the Palm Woods School. He tried to remember if there were any signs, any indication that Carlos liked him. Kendall couldn't remember single one. How much did he hate himself for not paying more attention to Carlos? The answer was a lot.

He was always a little preoccupied with Jo. That worked out well for him.

Suddenly Carlos was standing over him, running his hands through his hair. Kendall turned his head to kiss his palm lightly. Carlos smiled down at him, his frustration with Kendall clearly gone, or at least on hold. He pulled Kendall out of the chair and toward the living room before laying on the couch and pulling Kendall so he was laying down with him. Kendall stretched out so his head was resting on Carlos' shoulder, arm draped over his waist, their legs tangled together.

He knew he should say something. He knew he should ask Carlos how he's feeling, tell him how he's feeling, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Carlos was rubbing circles on his back, lulling him to sleep. They could figure out everything later, right now was a lazy day tradition of nap time.

Kendall woke to hushed voices but he kept his eyes closed.

"You guys have to get out of here," Carlos whispered harshly. "If Kendall wakes up and sees you he is going to lose his shit."

"What is his deal? Since when does he get this aggro?" James asked.

"Since you guys keep putting us on the spot."

"By the way, you guys look adorable napping together."

Kendall could practically hear the smirk in Logan's voice. If he wasn't still pretending to be asleep he would slap him.

"That is exactly the kind of comment that is pissing Kendall off." Carlos tightened his hold around Kendall and Kendall had to stop himself from smiling.

"Okay, okay," Logan said. "We didn't come back over here to make fun of you or give you a hard time."

"Could have fooled me."

"We came over to apologize. Camille made us realize that we aren't making stuff easier for you. Like she said, whatever comes of this we are in full support. We're sorry for giving you hell."

James spoke up, "What he said. We love you both and we want both of you to be happy."

Carlos ran a hand up and down Kendall's arm.

"You really like him, don't you?" Logan whispered.

"Yeah, I really do, which is why you guys have to leave before he wakes up. You two are putting him on edge."

"Kendall sleeps like the dead. We won't wake him up."

Kendall decided this was the moment to announce his consciousness. "You aren't exactly whispering, James."

The other three men jumped at the sound of his voice. He opened his eyes to look at James and Logan who were sitting on the coffee table across from the couch. "Your sudden, constant presence in my house is unwelcome."

"We were just leaving. Come on, James." Logan pulled James up from the table and out of the house.

"Don't be mad, they came over to apologize and-"

"I know." Kendall lifted his head from Carlos' chest. He kissed Carlos quickly before smiling. "I was awake the whole time, I heard what they said. Them thinking I'm still mad at them is payback for giving us shit."

Carlos smiled before kissing Kendall again, then dropping his head back on the pillow. Kendall laid back down, letting Carlos resume rubbing circles on his back. Laying there with Carlos was what he wanted all morning. This is how their days off were supposed to be spent, just the two of them with no outside interruptions.

After a few minutes, Kendall broke the silence. "Carlos, why didn't you tell me about your crush on me?"

"I told you, it wasn't a big deal."

"It may not have been a big deal back then, but its big deal now."

Carlos pushed Kendall off of him and stood from the couch, "I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that 12 years ago, I maybe, sort of liked you."

He walked out of the living room, so Kendall jumped up to follow him. Carlos pulled a towel out of the linen closet in the hallway, before walking into his bathroom, and starting the water. (It wasn't the bathroom that was in Kendall's master bedroom, where Carlos normally took showers. Kendall was little disappointed.)

"Carlos, don't you think we should talk about this?"

"You mean how I tried to talk to you about this very thing last night?"

Touché.

"I'm sorry I blew off this conversation last night. I was surprised they were there and I was annoyed by the jokes they were making and-"

Carlos cut him off, "I don't get you, Kendall, which is unnerving because I have known you practically my whole life. You're always this cool, calm guy. Nothing really bothers you. Those years fighting with Jett turned out to be sexual tension. Your fights with Gustavo were always for the good of the band. Other than that, you're a roll with the flow kind of guy. Why are you getting so bent out of shape over what James and Logan think?"

"Maybe because they are forcing us into a conversation, that we have been actively avoiding having."

Carlos raised his voice slightly, "Well, maybe it's time we have this conversation. What do you want, Kendall?"

"What do I want? What do you want? You haven't exactly been shouting your feelings from the rooftops."

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid you're going to tell me how you feel and I'm going to reject you?"

Well, Carlos hit the nail right on the head.

"God, Kendall, don't you get it? Do I really have to spell everything out for you? I know you tend to hold things close to your chest but you know that's not how I am. Can't you tell how I feel about you, what I want from you, from us?"

"I-" Kendall hesitated. "Sometimes I can. I don't know, Carlos, I don't want to read too much into every touch, every word. I just-"

"Just tell me, Kendall!"

"I want you!" Kendall was definitely yelling now. "I don't care how, but I want you. All the time. You want to be my boyfriend, you want to just be my fuck buddy, bring it on. I don't want anyone else and I sure as hell don't want you to want anyone else. You can take that to mean whatever you want, but you're it for me, Carlos."

Kendall immediately regretted saying any of that, because Carlos was frozen. He wasn't speaking, moving or blinking even.

"You can think about it, I'll just-" Kendall moved toward the door, but Carlos grabbled his hand.

"You really mean all of that?"

"Yes, okay, yes Carlos," Kendall said frustrated. "I don't know what else you want me to say, I-"

"I don't want you to say anything else. In fact, shut up."

Carlos slammed his mouth against Kendall's. Kendall stumbled slightly before wrapping his arms tightly around Carlos' waist, pulled him as close to his body as he could. He reached to turn off the water before maneuvering them both out of the bathroom, without ever breaking contact with Carlo's lips.

Luckily Carlos was still shirtless from his stubborn need to make a point this morning, so Kendall concentrated on his boxers. He pushed them down swiftly, then demanded, "Fuck me, Carlos. Now."

Carlos moaned, and damn if wasn't the greatest sound Kendall had ever heard.

Kendall awoke the next morning to voices coming from the kitchen. Again. Why there were always people in his house waking him up was beyond him. What was more annoying, however, was that he awoke alone. He allowed himself a total of two seconds to freak out. In those two seconds questions like, "Was last night a dream?", "Does Carlos really not want to be with me?" and "What if he just wants me for sex?" raced through his brain. Finally he told himself to calm down. Just because Carlos wasn't in bed with him the morning after they confessed their feelings for each other, doesn't mean he didn't mean what he said. Right?

Technically they never reached a decision. Kendall said he wanted Carlos in anyway he would take him then they had sex the rest of the day.

He quickly put on a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt and moved toward the kitchen. Carlos, along with James, Logan and Camille were sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of each of them. Carlos was the first to notice him standing in the doorway and from the way he smiled at him, Kendall had no doubt in his mind what Carlos wanted.

Kendall smiled back, before crossing the room and dropping a kiss on Carlos' lips.

Carlos was still smiling when he pulled back. He turned to face to others, "Have you guys met my boyfriend, Kendall?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, but kissed Carlos' temple before going to get his own cup of coffee.

Cheers erupted, more questions were fired, but for the first time Kendall didn't mind. He and Carlos were dating, his best friends were seemingly happy for him. Everything else would work out.

The only thing left to do was officially move Carlos into the master bedroom, just to make sure there was no further confusion.


End file.
